Augsburg
Augsburg is a fan made character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Hidekaz Himaruya. He represents a city located within the nation of Bavaria. His human name is Alphonse Beilschmidt. Appearance Augsburg has medium, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. For his military uniform, he often is seen wearing a white shirt & a coat that is blue along with a pair of black ankle high combat boots or breeches. This outfit on him is a sign that he has some influences from Austria even though they are very slight. His height is 174.5 cm or 5 feet 8 inches & weight wise he is 82.4 kg, which translates to 182 lbs. He is depicted as someone who is fairly tall and muscular looking in terms of his appearance. Personality & Interests Augsburg is a guy who has a peaceful type of personality whenever he isn't on the battlefield itself, and, at one time it was indicated that he didn't much care for fighting when he was younger. He was also the type of guy who's said to be serious and mature when it comes to things that are important or crucial for his survival. He is the type of man who is honest and will tell the truth when asked questions, but, there are some things that he will flat out refuse to talk about, and should something come up that he won't speak about---it's best not to keep asking him about it or he will eventually become annoyed. He is now the type of man who is independent, meaning not only can he take care of himself personally, but when it comes to situations involving the military, he isn't to be underestimated nor will he take too kindly to anyone who tries to make him out to be someone who's weak, nor does he like it if someone tries to make him submit to things that he doesn't have an interest in. He also seems to have a softer, more intimate side to his personality but he's reluctant to show it. Family & Foreign Relationships ' Holy Roman Empire' - Before he met the Holy Roman Empire, he was capable of taking good care of himself, be it either personally or combat wise. He was said to be peaceful & didn't seem to show too much interest in conflict at the time that he had met the guy. (More like, someone "gave" him to the Holy Roman Empire, but that is a different story altogether.) During the time he stayed with the Holy Roman Empire, he was showing that he had an independent nature, that he didn't always need someone watching his back. In those days, he was Protestant-Catholic. A confession, one that was made in his name, was presented to the Holy Roman Emperor. This was in the year 1530, at a time where there was tension between two groups: Charles V and the forces of the Schmalkaldic League, an alliance of Lutheran princes. The outcome of this was a treaty, this treaty was ultimately what ended the tension and in the process, made the religion of Christianity permanent.In 1806, when the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved, Augsburg lost his independence and was annexed to the Kingdom of Bavaria. ' Prussia' - The nature of his relationship to Prussia is one that isn't very good at all. He holds a lot of anger and resentment towards Prussia, the reason for this was due to the Austro-Prussian War. Although Bavaria, one of his caretakers had been spared the harsher fate that had befallen Austria, it is said that somehow he was still influenced in some ways by Prussia. He will deliberately say he's allied with Austria, just to piss him off and or get a rise out of him. ' Austria' - It's more of a frenemy relationship, because of the fact that he has gotten into arguments with Austria from time to time but also had no qualms with or problems working with him. In fact, he'll say that things are complicated when it comes to his relationship with Austria. Trivia - Did you know that the second nickname he received, Datschiburg, is due to his love of a regional sweet item called Datschi? He is often seen with a piece of this pastry and a fork, usually whenever he has a free moment to enjoy it. It is said that this is a comfort food/ guilty pleasure of his. -His birthday is said to originally be on 9 March 1276. His exact age is unknown, but, he appears to be in his mid to late 20's.